


Gold Medalists

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, this is mad late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 2016 Rio Summer Olympic Games and Fareeha's first time participating without her lover being there, but what is she to do when her opponent flirts with her on the court?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Medalists

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for an awesome person, though, I am very late with this. But hey, it's the thought that counts, yeah? Enjoy it, and happy belated birthday bud!

Rio de Janiero, Brazil, the current location of the 2016 Summer Olympic Games, was filled with cheers as dozens of professional athletes competed for gold medals and world records. Currently, a women's basketball game between Egypt and Russia was taking place. The left defender on the court seemed a bit unfocused as her eyes darted between her teammates, the opposing players, and the faces in the stands. It was the first half of the the game and Russia was winning by fourteen points, all because Fareeha Amari missed seven of her shots. The coach called the first timeout and gestured for his team to hustle. All seven girls jogged over to him, circling around the shorter man.

"Ladies, we need tighter offense, other than that, you're doing great. Amari, get your goddamn head in the game. I have never seen you this out of focus since you were fifteen. I wanna see some changes, so we need to remember to strive for that gold. Alright, Egypt on three. One, two, three, Egypt!"

The girls ran back onto the court and got into their designated positions, waiting for the whistle to be blown. 'I need to make this next shot. Angel, where are you...?' The buzzer sounded along with the blow of the whistle leading to the ball being passed to Russian prodigy, Persephone Waters. She was up against Fareeha, literally, and faked a step to the Egyptian's left before turning around and making the last shot of the first half of the game. The golden eyed girl gave Fareeha a flirty look and walked off to join her team.  
Egypt's coach ran onto the court and pulled Fareeha to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't like this last Olympics. Clear your head."

Before the young Amari could ask her coach how he knew she was sort of out of it, he held up his hand. "Your gaze is unfocused and I'm gonna need you to be honest with me. Why?" Fareeha shook her head and lied, going with just the usual, "I need some water," comment. The young man didn't seem convinced but didn't want to stress the woman out any more than she was.

“Alright.”

Angela Ziegler was bent down slightly as she waited for the final serve that could make or break her country. Her partner, Sophia, was the one to serve, and darn was she good at it. The blonde woman inhaled...held her breath...and that's when she heard the sound of the racquet connecting with the shuttlecock. The score was 29-all and this was the point that could get them silver...or gold.

If the older woman was to be honest, she would admit that their opponents had worn her out. The USA team was pretty good, no, great, as they seemed to still be full of energy. Paula Obanana got to the shuttlecock just in time and hit it back over the net. Her partner, Eva Lee, looked just as ready even before Angela sent it back over the side. Paula smirked and hit the shuttlecock as hard as she could, which now seemed impossible to get to. That is, until it hit the net and fell back on their side. The entire stadium got quiet...then that's when Swiss fans and athletes stood up and cheered loudly for the two girls from their country. Sophia dropped her racquet and ran over to the crying woman that was just a few feet away from her. “Angela, we...we won...oh my god, you did it! Oh mein Gott…Angie?”

Angela sniffled and shot up from her folded position. “I-I need to go!” She stood up and quickly congratulated the opposing team, telling them they did well with handshakes and hugs before she ran off towards the exit. On the way out, she grabbed her jacket. Her feet barely made contact with the ground with how fast she was running. She stopped to look around for the basketball courts’ entrance. When she found it, she almost whined in relief, but she wouldn't feel relieved until she sat down.

When she got to the entrance, the guard who was there stepped to the side when he saw the red square with a white plus sign on her jacket. She nodded to the woman and stepped inside only to hear the squeaking of shoes on the court and the fans in the stands. The blue eyed woman followed the path until she saw team Egypt’s other athletes on the side. That's where she sat, in the front row, beside them, right where a certain basketball player could see her.

Fareeha was put on the bench for the time being, a towel around her neck and water bottle in hand. She watched her team shuffle back and forth with the opponent, clapping when they made a good play or even a shot. Her eyes darted up to the scoreboard and she hoped, desperately hoped, her coach would put her back in for the last quarter.

“Come on, you guys. One minute left and I'm back.”

The players went back and forth at least several times until Persephone made the shot for Russia, the stadium erupting into a riot when she walked past Fareeha and blew her a kiss. This did not go unnoticed by a certain Swiss woman in the audience. Oh no, nothing gets by the badminton player when it comes to her significant other, but that was the problem...no one knew that she was Fareeha’s and that Fareeha was hers. Not by a long shot.

A loud buzzer went off, pulling Angela from her thoughts as the teams switched out players, and that's when the blonde woman saw the Egyptian brunette run up to her coach and pretty much beg him to let her play. That was one thing the coach did, make sure Fareeha played for the last quarter of this final game.

“You have this, lieben.”

The young Amari ran onto the court and was put as a defense against Persephone. The golden eyed girl chuckled and walked past Fareeha, giving the dark eyed woman a slap on the butt before coming to stand in front of her, knees bent, and arms out. Fareeha turned a ferocious red, silently thanking the gods that her lover wasn’t in the stadium to see what had just unfolded, because that would totally ruin what she had planned if they win. Her lover had seen the interaction between the Russian and her girlfriend, and she did not like it one bit, so she decided to be devious.

“Let's go Egypt! Whoo-hoo,” she hollered just before the buzzer sounded for the fourth and final quarter. The exclamation made Fareeha’s heart drop. If Angela was there, then she has definitely been watching Persephone’s interactions with her. Someone shouting her name broke her from her daze as she looked around the court and rushed to the opponent who had the ball. She swiped it right from their hands and set up to make the shot. “This is for you, ya amar.” The brunette’s wrist flicked forward easily, the ball shooting through the air, and getting through nothing but net. The crowd cheered, so did Egypt’s coach and athletes, but Mercy was still fuming.

The rest of the game carried on with Fareeha earning little flirty gestures from her opponent each time either of them made a basket and Angela was at her wit’s end with the Russian girl, deciding there was only one solution: step past her relationship’s boundaries.

There was only thirty seconds left of the game and Persephone wasn’t flirting anymore as she began to play dirty. Fareeha saw right through her tactics and stepped in front of her, only to notice the glint in the Russian girl’s eyes when the Egyptian’s hand wrapped around her wrist. The referee blew his whistle as a foul was called against her. “Damn it...”

She sighed, glaring at the ref and got into position for the violet haired girl to take her two free throws. Amber colored eyes flickered up to settle on baby blue irises in the crowd, holding the stare for a second more to search them for anything out of the ordinary. ‘She’s beyond pissed...fuck my life…’

A whistle being blown pulled her from her thoughts and back into the game. The teams set up as they would have before. Fareeha let out a deep breath as she glanced over at the clock. Ten seconds. Just as she was about to the take her place on the court, her coach called a timeout and rushed the girls over.

“We need three points to beat them. Amari, you’re going to get us that three. I know you can do it. The rest of you need to guard your fucking best. You guys are playing extremely well, but don’t get cocky and mess up. Alright, get back out there.”

Each team was asked if they were ready before the ref blew his whistle and the clock started to count down once more. The girls of Egypt looked at one another for the tiniest second before they took their defensive roles at each point the moment Fareeha gained the ball. The brunette smirked at Persephone when she was wide open just behind the three point line. “Good game, Russia,” she whispered as she quickly set up for the shot and took her opportunity. Time seemed to slow down as the stadium got silent when the buzzer went off, but the game wasn’t over until the shot was either made or missed.

No one moved for a long while, disbelief capturing most of them at what they had just witnessed on the court. Angela had hopped over the railing and ran onto the court the moment the ball passed through the hoop, jumping onto Fareeha and kissing her deeply. To say the latter of the two was shocked, was an understatement. Her emotions were already on a high as tears had begun to swell in her eyes when she saw the three points added to her team’s score. Now, here she was, on live TV, kissing the love of her life, and crying in the midst. That’s when she remembered her plan. “Give me two minutes to show good sportsmanship to Russia.” She kissed Angela once more before she ran off to shake hands and hug people.

Persephone had finished congratulating people as she was now passing by the coaches. She looked up from where was and noticed a stern looking Angela Ziegler. “I do apologize. I did not know she had a woman. I meant nothing of the sort. We do that as encouragement in Russia, but I guess not other countries.” Her accent drifted through the air smoothly, putting a small smile on the blonde woman’s face. “I forgive you, and I do understand. To each their own. Good game, and I will see you around.” The taller girl waved to her and stalked off through the crowd, Angela watching her leave the entire way. A small tap on her shoulder made her turn her attention to a gold medal adorned girlfriend.

“Follow me to the court. Take pictures with me.” Fareeha gave her a charmed smile, hoping Angela wouldn’t catch on to her plan. Thankfully, the older woman agreed to follow her, wondering where the rest of Egypt’s team went. Her question was answered when she felt someone else tap on her shoulder. “Yes, how may I help you?” She asked kindly with a smile on her face. The woman in front of her asked her if she played any of the sports, casually glancing behind Angela to see if Fareeha was done yet. When she received confirmation, she said goodbye to Angela and walked away.

“Liebling, your teammates are - what are you doing…?” Angela had turned back around only to see her girlfriend kneeling before her with a nervous look on her face and an open box that held her mother’s wedding ring. She couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Tears already threatened to spill over her face as she covered her mouth and listened carefully to her lover.

“Angela Ziegler, the love of my life, and the woman of my dreams. Six years ago we met in this exact spot when I was just a young girl. You had captured my heart when you first looked at me, and I knew the gods were watching over me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my best friend, my partner in crime, and most of all, my beautiful and caring girlfriend. I kneel here today to ask you: will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Angela was too overwhelmed to form any words or sounds, and just opted to nod in response. “Ja...ja!” She watched the woman before her stand up and take the ring out of the box before she felt the cool gold around her left ring finger. Before she uttered anything, she was pulled into a tight embrace, not caring if the brunette was sticky with sweat. All that mattered to her right now was the fact that she was going to be able to spend the rest of her existence with the woman she loved more than ever. The cyan eyed woman pulled back enough to pull Fareeha down for a kiss. All the while, the cameras were there to capture every moment. In every point of the world, someone was cheering for the young couple.

Angela pulled away once more and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck. “We both two gold medals today, but I think my second gold medal of the day is the best medal I will ever receive. I love you so much, Fareeha. You have no idea.”

“I kind of do. You just accepted a proposal from Egypt’s craziest woman, but I love you as well, Angel.”


End file.
